


Love

by Knightrunner



Series: Electric Fire [2]
Category: X-Men Evolution
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 08:10:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2060583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knightrunner/pseuds/Knightrunner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quick little random one shot about my character Ali and her boyfriend. Takes place a long while after my story Electric Fire concludes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love

John is the sweetest boyfriend ever. Well he's not my boyfriend anymore. Let me explain what happened. Last night he took me out to dinner. It was a small, but fancy place. We went in and got seated. John had gotten reservations so we didn't have to wait. We ordered our drinks, sweet, iced tea for me and water for John. _No way was he getting caffeine. He's hyper enough normally, now he's really jittery. No clue what he's got planned but it's got to be big. ___"You okay?" I asked him.

_He smiled "Course I am!" he laughed nervously._

_I took a drink of my tea. "If you say so."_

_John frowned "Ya don't believe me?"_

_I shook my head "Of course not John, you just seem extra jittery."_

_He laughed "Oh I uh forgot ta take my meds."_

_I laughed "Alright then flame boy."_

_John frowned playfully "I told ya noit ta call me flame boy."_

_I laughed "I know, that's why I do it."_

_John laughed "Sometimes I thing you're the insane one."_

_I laughed and rolled my eyes. The rest of the meal was uneventful. That is until dessert. While we were waiting for the deserts I had been looking around, out into the city. When I turned back to John but he wasn't where I had left him. Instead he was on one knee with a small velvet box in his hand. He had a huge grin on his face as he opened the box and asked "Ali, will you marry me?"_

_I laughed, a tear forming in my eye. _No wonder he's been so jittery! ___In the box was not what you'd expect when being proposed to. Inside the box was a simple, beautiful necklace. It was a circle with the word "Love" in it. "John" I said "It's suppose to be a ring. Not a necklace."_

__He frowned "So is that a no?"_ _

__I laughed "Of course not you dummy!" I said, pulling him into a big hug._ _

__He laughed. When I released him he asked "So ya will marry me?"_ _

__I nodded, wiping a tear from my eye. "Yes! Of course I'll marry you!"_ _


End file.
